I will Love You Until My Dying Day
by Anabella28
Summary: ATENCION! Ya la conocen pero hubo CAMBIOS en los dialogos por cierta petición a partir del final del capitulo 1 la trama es igual. Harry y Ginny se casan porque Gin esta desauciada y va a morir pronto, Harry descubre que ella lo ama y para darle felicidad
1. Never Knew I could feel like this

"I will love until my dying day: Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte"

**Parte 1: Never knew I could feel like this...**

Querido diario:  
Hoy acabo de recibir una noticia terrible fui a un hospital muggle de aquí de Nueva York y me dieron una terrible noticia... me estoy muriendo, eso explica los mareos y mis desmayos mis fiebres.. tengo leucemia . En este momento estoy destrozada pero he decidido algo, no quiero morir lejos de casa así que regresaré a Inglaterra quiero verlos, a mi familia sobre todos a mis padres, los extraño demasiado he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, no quiero morir sin estar con ellos una vez mas con mis hermanos, con Hermione y con el... con Harry. Mi avión sale mañana mismo.  
Ginny Weasley.

Ginny comenzó a hacer sus preparativos para el viaje, comenzó a recoger las cosas de su moderno apartamento de Nueva York...cuanto trabajo le había costado adquirir ese apartamento, cuanto trabajo...y ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, no le importaba nada..finalmente todo aquel tiempo había sido una farsa, su único y verdadero lugar estaba en Inglaterra, con su familia, con sus amigos.  
Empacó sus cosas con lagrimas en los ojos como les iba a decir q estaba muriendo, no quería preocuparlos así que decidió que no le diría nada a nadie,no quería que la vieran con lástima ¿entonces que caso tenía regresar?  
Con una última mirada de nostalgia cerró la puerta decidida...esa era probablemente la última vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar.  
Fue al aeropuerto de Nueva York, ya era experta en esas cosas después de haber vivido entre muggles le dolía dejar esta ciudad ahí se habia ido a trabajar en el departamento de magia y tenia una reputación muy buena se habia convertido en una profesional muy exitosa el dinero no le faltaba... que gracioso ahora tenía todo el dinero que nunca habia tenido y ¿de que le servia ahora? no podia comprar su vida con el, no tenia nada: ni una familia, ni un esposo ni hijos y si iba a morir entonces lo haria con los suyos.  
Corrió para alcanzar el avión. Eso de registrarse y documentar el equipaje era todo un circo.  
Estos aeropuertos muggles son un desastre penso ella escabulléndose entre el tumulto de gente q habia llego al mostrador y se registró. Fue caminando, rapidamente por el tunel que conducía al avión, lo único que traía a la mano eran unas cuantas pastillas muggles para los mareos en su bolsa de mano, los nervios comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más.  
Entro al avión, iba a ser un viaje muy largo su estomago le dolia de nervios. Miedo...tenía miedo al rechazo de los suyos, después de todo nadie sabia que ella llegaria ¿que harian todos¿como la recibirían¿estarian enfadados? Después de todo ella había huído de casa...después de que Harry había de una vez por todas acabado con Voldemort, se había dado cuenta de lo simple que era su vida. En ese entonces ella quería algo más...nunca logró realmente encontrar al hombre de su vida, nunca había logrado encontrar esa felicidad, así que decidió ir en busca de nuevas aventuras, de nuevas oportunidades, era idealista, quería ser libre, conocer más gente. Y sabía que Nueva York era el sitio indicado para iniciar una nueva vida, así que un buen día, harta de la monotonía de su vida huyó...en Nueva York encontró trabajo en el departamenteo de magia, como investigadora especial, utilización de hechizos avanzados entre otras cosas...después de todo, no por nada había tenido las notas más altas en encantamientos. Poco a poco, Ginny cerró sus ojos color chocolate, decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir un rato...sus recuerdos acerca de los suyos...se comenzaron a nublar uno por uno y así la pelirroja cayó en un muy profundo sueño.  
Movimiento...Ginny despertó sobresaltada al sentir el movimiento de turbulencia del avion y estaba segura de que volaban sobre la nublada ciudad de Londres era Diciembre y se asomo por la ventanilla, muchas nubes nublaban su vista, a ellas se debía la turbulencia y efectivamente minutos después el capitán anunció que estaban por aterrizar dando los acostumbrados consejos de tener abrochado el cinturón de seguridad y tooodo eso...

Al sentir el movimiento de turbulencia del avión estaba segura de que volaban sobre Londres era Diciembre y se asomo por la ventanilla y efectivamente se veía la isla ya cerca, cuando aterrizaron los nervios eran aun peores tenia ganas de vomitar no aguantaba mas, el aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres no estaba tan repleto asi que decidió tomar el underground (metro) al salir se entro en un callejón oscuro y de pronto vio llegar a un autobús color rojos de 3 pisos era inmenso el autobús se detuvo en frente de ella entonces cayo en cuenta estaba en frente del autobús noctámbulo .

- Buenas noches Srita. Mi nombra es Stan y somos el servicio de autobús noctámbulo para magos abandonados por un corto precio la llevaremos a cualquier destino- dijo el hombre. Ella saco unos cuantos sickles .

- Me puede llevar a la madriguera? Se encuentra en...- Stan la cortó.

- A claro por supuesto el hogar de la familia Weasley si no me equivoco- dijo el con nostalgia, ella asintió con la cabeza y subio al autobús. Stan tomo su maleta y la condujo a la cama mas cercana.

- Es usted pariente de los Weasley cierto- le dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Ehh si como lo sabe?- el rió y ella se dio cuenta de la preguntan estupida que estaba haciendo cualquier persona en Inglaterra que la viera con ese cabello rojizo oscuro y esas pecas por doquier sabría inmediatamente que pertenecía al clan de los Weasleys.

- Bueno definitivamente luce como uno.- dijo el volviéndose a tomar su periódico. A Ginny se le encogió el estómago al ver en la portada a un chico con cabello negro y desordenado y anteojos era el era Harry estaba al lado de una chica asiática con cabello negro y un rostro muy estilizado la conocía era Cho Chang estaban abrazados y sonriendo ante la cámara, al ver el encabezado con letras grandes "EL NIÑO QUE VIVI" ENCUENTRA A SU VERDADERO AMOR" por alguna razón a Ginny no le extraño era tan obvio que terminarían juntos suspiro y se recostó después de unos minutos el autobús se detuvo por completo. Recordó la época en la que ella y Harry salieron en el quinto año de ella y el sexto de él, esa época no podía estar más lejana. El jamás le había pedido que volvieran, era obvio que el y Cho estuvieran juntos, suspiró.

- Ya llegamos señorita la madriguera- Ginny se levanto le temblaban las rodillas pero no iba a permitir q nadie la notara debía ir muy segura de lo que hacia tomo su equipaje y descendió del autobús el cual desaparición en un par de segundos temerosa se acerco a la puerta distinguiendo a los gnomos que se encontraban correteando por ahí una ola de viento paso junto a ella se apretó mas el abrigo muggle y se acerco a la puerta levantando el rostro no tenia nada de que avergonzarse con una mano firme toco la puerta. Se escucharon pasos y una mujer se edad ya avanzada regordeta con cabello rojo pero ya con algunas canas abrió la puerta al ver a Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos sorprendida Ginny sonrió débilmente a su madre la mujer se abalanzo hacia ella en un abrazo sollozando Ginny regreso el abrazo.

- Hija, mi Ginny que haces aquí Dios has vuelto mi bebe has vuelto.- dijo la mujer seguía aferrada a Ginny quien se le cristalizaron los ojos castaños hace tanto q no lloraba ni siquiera cuando le diagnosticaron su enfermedad pero esta vez gruesas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro .

- Mamá tranquila si soy yo tranquila no te exaltes — dijo Ginny viendo el estado muy conmocionado de su madre.

- Vamos adentro toda la familia milagrosamente esta aquí y ahora tu también, vamos debes estar congelándote vamos pequeña- la señora Weasley tomo a Ginny por el brazo como temiendo que fuera un ilusión y se desvaneciera en el aire. Ginny piso el calido suelo de su hogar la gente se paró con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, Ron dejó ir la mano de Hermione y arqueo la ceja Ginny se dio cuenta q no estaba nada contento esto hizo q ella elevara mas la cara en forma altiva por otra parte Hermione sonreía y una cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos por la emoción Ginny le regreso la sonrisa a su mejor amiga volteó a ver a Fred y George ambos con sus expresiones traviesas como de costumbre — PEQUITAS!!!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo Ginny rió ante el ridículo seudónimo que sus hermanos le habían puesto mas allá estaban Bill y Charlie Bill estaba casado con Fleur Delacour y con 1 pequeño niño el le sonrió seguía igual de atractivo como siempre Charlie por su parte estaba en shock completo no sonreía pero el brillo de sus ojos hizo que Ginny se diera cuenta que no estaba enfadado su padre estaba sonriente a su lado colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y beso su frente Ginny se dio la vuelta y encontró a un ojiverde que lo miraba perplejo detrás de sus gafas el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco completo SU Harry estaba ahí sus ojos verdes mas hermosos que nunca su cabello igual de desordenado que hace 4 años pensó Ginny y su cicatriz cada vez menos clara. Había un silencio que solo Hermione se atrevió a romper moviéndose del lado de Ron hacia los brazos de Ginny muy sonriente.

- Ginny amiga estas aquí no lo puedo creer pero... te extrañamos tanto- dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Yo también a todos- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas . Los Weasleys excepto Ron se le abalanzaron con risas y muestras de cariño pero Ron solo le grito:

- Por que lo hiciste, por que te fuiste?- con voz dolida Ginny lo miro desafiante.

- Ron yo- pero no pudo terminar ya q el pelirrojo salio corriendo disparado a su habitación.

- Descuida Gin yo hablare con el dijo Hermione- y con una ultima sonrisa salio en busca de Ron. Harry por su parte se acerco a ella como no creyendo lo q sus ojos veían le tendió la mano con su rostro inexpresivo.

- Como estas?- preguntando al sentir su mano con la de el.

- Bien gracias y tu quiero decir¿ todos ustedes?- pregunto soltando la mano de Harry y mirando al resto.

- Aquí, todo igual — le dijo Charlie- ya sabes la vida de los Weasleys.

- No no todo igual Gin hermanita he aquí a mi pequeño hijo a Fleur supongo q aun la recuerdas- dijo Bill poniendo en frente a su pequeño hijo como era de esperarse con cabello rojo el pequeño se acerco se llamaba Jack Ginny se puso en cuclillas.

- Como estas pequeño Jack?- pregunto pasando una mano por su cabeza.

- Bien- respondió el pequeño algo cohibido y luego preguntó- es cierto q eres mi tía?- Ginny asintió . El pequeñito la abrazó por primera vez Ginny comenzó a pensar en q nunca seria capaz de tener a un pequeñito asi.

- Bueno- dijo poniéndose de pie creo que todos tienen mucho que contarme los Weasleys la llevaron asentarse y comenzaron a platicarle de todo. Harry solo estaba ahí no sabia porque no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a Ginny estaba preciosa su cabello rojo hasta la espalda algo despeinado por el viaje sus ojos cafés achocolatado sus pecas aunque la noto bastante delgada. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos en paz cuando una muchacha oriental llego por la chimenea era Cho las cabezas de todos se giraron para verla ella sonrió.

- Que tal?- dijo ella y se acerco a Harry- hola amor- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

- Hola Cho la acerco a la mesa — mira recuerdas a Ginny.- Ginny se levanto y Cho la miró con disgusto de arriba abajo y de regreso a Ginny no le pareció y puso rostro altivo y amenazante arqueando una ceja.

- Si, la hermanita pequeña cierto?- dijo ella con desdén.

- Si asi es- correspondió Ginny y saludo a Cho con un apretón de manos. Cho abrazó a Harry como marcando su territorio lo q hizo q este frunciera el entrecejo.

- Bueno familia yo me siento muy cansada por el viaje recuerden que cruce el charco asi que si no les molesta mañana podemos seguir con el interrogatorio- dijo ella encaminándose ala escalera giro hacia su madre.

- Mama donde debo dormir?- pregunto.

- Hay cariño q pregunta en tu recamara sigue igual q como la dejaste- Ginny asintió con una dulce sonrisa y abrazo a su mamá — Buenas Noches- y subió por la escalera hasta su cuarto, al entrar sonrió era cierto su cuarto idéntico incluso el ultimo libro q había leído se encontraba en la cama fue hacia su guarda ropa y saco un camisón un viejo camisón se lo puso preparando la cama cuando se escucho un _knock knock_ en la puerta se puso una bata y abrió la puerta le temblaron las rodillas al ver a Harry este le sonrió.

- Eehhh yo lo siento dejaste tu equipaje abajo — dijo dándole la maleta sus manos se rozaron por un segundo.

- Gracias Harry a decir verdad no tenia ganas de bajar de nuevo- dijo desviando la vista.

- Bien entonces nos veremos supongo- dijo el

- Si buenas noches- el se dio la vuelta y ella cerro la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Ginny?. Preguntó él y ella se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta.- dijo él sinceramente y sonrió más ampliamente.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que Ron ya no estaba enfadado al bajar ala cocina la abrazó susurrándole "lo siento" ella le sonrió y correspondió con un "no te preocupes, te extrañe" el momento fue interrumpido por Fred y George q se estaban mofando.

- Hay esto parece telenovela-dijo George

- Si, voy a llorar- dijo Fred dramáticamente limpiándose lágrimas falsas. La señora Weasley se dio la vuelta enfadada.

- Ya dejen eso ustedes dos

- Lo sentimos motita, Ronniekins- dijeron al unísono. Ginny se sentó a desayunar por primera vez como si esos 4 años no hubiesen pasado.

Los días pasaron ella no había visto a Harry además la familia no había parado de contarle y hablarle de todo ella se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño Jack. Decidió escabullirse y fue a Notting Hill a sentarse en una de sus bancas favoritas de niña siempre q iban a Londres ella se sentaba ahí a leer, unas horas después comenzó a enfriar y ella se puso de pié de pronto sintió un mareo no le dio importancia y siguió caminando de pronto escucho una voz detrás.

- ¿Que hace Ginny Weasley caminando por Notting Hill a estas horas?- ella volteó y encaró a Harry quien le sonreía.

- No debería preguntar eso yo?- le dijo ella. El solo rió.- Donde esta Cho?- preguntó

- Cho?... a si Cho salió a Paris a decir verdad nuestra relación es a distancia no lo se no siento que las cosas estén funcionando bien- dijo el pero al voltear a ver a Ginny se puso pálido ella parecía nieve estaba blanca se veía algo mal, y así se sentía muy mareada intento reponerse respirando hondo pero no funcionó.

- Ginny¿Que pasa te sientes mal ¿—dijo el tomándola por la cintura pero ella no pudo contestar ya que se había desmayado el la tomo en brazos a decir verdad no pesaba gran cosa a la vuelta había un hospital muggle así que sin dudarlo y no habiendo muggles a la vista se apareció a unos metros del hospital entro corriendo a urgencias los paramédicos la llevaron en una camilla rápidamente con oxígeno, después de unos minutos la enfermera regresó con Harry el estaba con la cara dentro de sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas estaba preocupado no sabia si avisarle a los Weasleys, seguramente estaban dormidos pensando que Ginny estaría e su cuarto.

- ¿Señor? - dijo la enfermera el levanto el rostro.

- ¿Como esta Ginny¿que es lo que tiene?- pregunto el ansioso por noticias

- Bueno son los síntomas de su enfermedad- dijo la enfermera simplemente.

-¿Enfermedad¿que es lo que tiene?- pregunto el frunciendo el entrecejo, su corazón palpitando con rapidez.

- ¿No lo sabe? Perdone que relación tiene con la señorita esta información solo se la puedo dar a un familiar- dijo ella seriamente. Harry necesitaba saber de esto así que sin pensarlo 2 veces.

- Ella es mi... esposa- le dijo sin meditarlo con tal e saber noticias.

- Entonces creo que tiene derecho y debe saberlo la Sra. Sufre de leucemia -el rostro de Harry perdió todo color el sabia muy bien acerca de esa enfermedad muggle.

- Ella...¿lo sabe?- preguntó

- Si, tuvo un momento de lucidez mientras los médicos la trataban y se los dijo- contesto ella.

- Esta despierta quiero verla-dijo el poniéndose de pie.

- Si tercera puerta a la izquierda- dijo señalándole el camino.

- ¿Doctora? Cuánto tiempo le queda tengo entendido que esto es una enfermedad mortal? O me equivoco.- dijo el estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

- No, si esta en lo correcto y según los estudios que le hicimos un año y medio cuando mucho dos lo siento mucho- A el se le cayó el mundo encima un año y medio o dos a lo mucho como era posible una mujer tan joven con todo por delante. Abrió la puerta y la vió ella estaba sentada con la vista perdida.

- Ha-Harry hola- dijo ella fingiendo demencia mirando a sus manos ¿y si Harry sabia su secreto?

- Hola- contestó inexpresivamente sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.- ¿Porque Ginny?- le dijo el estaba dolido de q no se lo hubiera dicho.

- ¿Porque que?- le contesto aparentando inocencia. Harry hizo un ademán de impaciencia

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste a nadie a tus padres a quien sea? Tu solo regresaste aquí para pasar el tiempo de vida que te quede no puedo creer que no se lo dijeras a nadie". La ira en la pelirroja apareció

- Precisamente por eso tu crees que yo quiero pasar el año o los meses o lo que sea que me quede de vida escuchando los sollozos de mi madre viendo la lastima y pena de mis hermanos escuchando lo llantos de Hermione- hubo una pauso Harry veía hacia el suelo- pues NO no quiero eso si vine aquí fue para tener a mi familia y pasar un tiempo agradable como antes no para escuchar preocupaciones.

- Pero..- Ginny lo interrumpió

- Pero nada, Harry esta es mi decisión y quiero q me prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie- le dijo Harry pensó por un instante ella tenia razón era su decisión solo la de ella.

- De acuerdo¿pero no has intentado otra opinión? tal vez un error- le pregunto esperanzado. Ella negó.

- Ningún error voy a morir- unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus el se las limpió con sus pulgares y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla sintiendo sus propios ojos húmedos. El susurró unas cuantas palabras de q todo estaría bien en eso la señora Weasley entro sollozando causando que Harry y Ginny se separaran. Ginny era su amiga, habían pasado años desde que no la veía pero aún era su amiga, le tenía un cariño muy especial, era quiza la primera niña por la que había sentido algo especial, pensó recordando su sexto año.

En ese momento la familia Weasley completa, Y Hermione entraron por la puerta como un zafarrancho, la Señora Weasley se le abalanzó a Ginny y la abrazó.

- Mi bebé¿que paso? no debiste salir de casa sin avisar, Ginny.- Ginny miró al resto de su familia.

- Calma mama estoy bien.

-¡Pero como vas a estar bien si te desmayaste¡gracias a Dios Harry estaba contigo!- dijo mirando al muchacho con agradecimiento, Harry sólo sonrió, pero con algo de tristeza.

- Pero ¿qué es lo q tienes?- se aventuró Ron. Todos los presentes la voltearon a ver.

El corazón de Ginny palpitó con fuerza.

- Yo ... eh yo tengo...ehhh- no sabía q decir.

- Anemia en primer grado- la interrumpió Harry.

- Dios hija eso es grave.

- No mama es muy ligera en serio yo estaré bien.- le dijo

- Pero si estas tan flaca con razón esa comida norteamericana definitivamente no te sentó bien todos rieron ante el comentario- bueno ahora comerás extra- Harry sonrió al ver la expresión de espanto de Ginny quien volteo a verlo con una expresión de _cómo se te ocurrió_. _Excelente Potter de todas las enfermedades que hay ¿por que anemia? Harry sonrió poniendo cara de inocente._

- ¿Cuando saldrás de aquí?- pregunto Hermione

- Al amanecer,- contesto Harry. - puesto que ya es madrugada.- soltó un bostezo y luego le sonrió a Ginny.

- Bueno, cariño iré por unas ropas tuyas ¿necesitas algo más? —preguntó Molly.

- Eehhh si ¿te molestaría traer mi diario?- pidió Ginny.

- Ohh que bien vamos a leer los pensamientos de la pequitas- dijo Fred.

- Me temo que la llave la tengo conmigo lamento desilusionarlos- les dijo Ginny.

- Bueno Gin yo ya me voy te dejó con tu familia- le dijo Harry — cuídate por favor le lanzó una mirada significativa.

- Lo haré, gracias...por todo- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ron lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

- Bueno cariño adiós- dijo molly a Harry. Todos se despidieron y este salio hacia su pequeño apartamento en el Londres mágico.

- Ginny, ire por tus cosas no tardo pequeña- Ginny asintió. El resto de los Weasleys se quedaron con ella después su madre regreso con el encargo de Ginny horas después se despidieron puesto q ya eran las 5 de la mañana y debían dormir un poco. Cuando se encontró sola alcanzó una pluma y abrió su diario.

Querido Diario:

Estoy escribiendo con un bolígrafo muggle estoy en una hospital, pues veras me desmaye y a que no adivinas en brazos de quien... de Harry imaginate hoy me removió todos los sentimientos que había intentado esconder mi amor por el lo sigo amando como cuando tenia 15 años se porto tan bien me consoló me hizo sentir que habia un mañana por el que seguir el no darme por vencida¿sabes me gustaría tanto? que en estos meses de vida q me quedan se volviera a fijar en mi de esa otra forma... pero ya se que eso es imposible el esta con Cho y no puedo ni debo hacer nada al respecto. Me hubiese gustado tanto casarme tener bebes que irónica es la vida nunca quise nada de eso, siempre fui independiente, solo quería libertad éxito admiración no tanto el dinero pero si la admiración y ahora lo que me falta es la vida voy a aferrarme a ella todo lo que pueda el tiempo q pueda y vivir mi vida sin tener miedo a nada, voy a luchar, en pensar que siempre habrá un mañana que pase lo q pase mi familia esta en mi vida y siempre lo estará al igual que Harry eso fue lo q me dijo, seguir viviendo esa es mi meta.

Ginny Weasley

Con este pensamiento puso la libreta en el buró bostezando y olvidó cerrarla durmió soñando en Harry...

Un par de horas mas tarde Harry entró por la puerta sigilosamente no quería despertarle había entrado con la capa de su padre y haciendo un _alohomora_ para no ser visto. Las visitas a esa hora no le estaban permitidas a Ginny. Lucía tan bonita con tanta paz tenía una sonrisa en el rostro debía estar soñando con algo muy bello escucho como murmuraba dormida palabras de amor a un hombre Harry rió pero el corazón se le congeló cuando escucho:

- Yo también te amo, Harry- el la miró incrédulo vio la pequeña libreta en el buró y la tomo no estaba cerrada el la abrió en donde la pluma estaba Ginny lo había escrito esa noche leyó palabra por palabra sus ojos se humedecieron toda su vida ella seguía enamorada de él y estaba triste por el hecho de que el jamás hubiera intentado reanudar su relación después de la guerra y el no se había dado cuenta que estúpido las lágrimas salieron al leer cuanto ella deseaba tener su propia familia sintió una gran admiración y a la vez dolor al leer sus deseos de vivir puso la libreta en el buró de nuevo en el mismo lugar para que ella no se diera cuenta se sentó hundiendo su rostro en sus manos le dolía tanto una mujer con esas ganas de vivir era tan joven tan dulce a pesar de que quiso aparentar lo contrario y hacerse la fuerte y el que podía hacer? _Nada_ respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza pero después se le ocurrió algo decirle a Ginny que la amaba hacerla su esposa darle esa felicidad que tanto añoraba pero después pensó en Cho, ella estaba en Paris su relación no era la ideal y antes de irse le dijo que no volvería en un año tal vez dos años y q se darían un tiempo no para salir con otras personas y mucho menos para casarse solo para enfocar sus vidas en otra cosa pero Harry en verdad deseaba hacer a Ginny feliz así que escribió una carta a Cho explicándole lo que haría y por que aclarándole que a quien amaba era a ella pero q tenía una gran cariño hacía Ginny y quería hacerle feliz guardo la carta en su bolsillo para mandarla después se quedó dormido unas horas y despertó Ginny aún estaba dormida pero de pronto abrió sus ojos color chocolate y lo miró sonriéndole se sonrojó al recordar sus sueños.

- Buenos días bella durmiente- le dijo en tono de broma, ella río y bostezó.

- En lo de durmiente estoy de acuerdo en lo de bella no tanto- el se acerco y le acarició el rostro.

- Sabes que eres preciosa- le dijo y no estaba mintiendo. Ella miró a cualquier otro lado.

- Pero tu ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

- No pude dormir así q me escabullí- le dijo

- Tu Harry Potter el mago que siempre causó problemas en Hogwarts ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?- dijo sarcásticamente, el rió y se aproximó a ella.

- Deberías hacer eso mas seguido- le dijo.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Carcajearte y bromear como antes... te hace ver aun mas bonita- se acerco mas a ella y le acarició el rostro toda risa murió de ambos rostros se miraron a los ojos el se inclinó y la besó esto la tomó por sorpresa definitivamente era lo que menos se esperaba pero respondió al beso, pero después recordó a Cho y se separó de el.

- ¿Que pasa, Gin?- le preguntó extrañado

- Harry, no podemos hacer esto- le dijo

- ¿Por que no?- se acercó mas a ella si eso era posible.

- Yo...tu, Harry tu tienes una relación con Cho- le dijo muy seria, lo último que quería era causar una separación.

- Ya no- mintió el ni siquiera había mandado la carta- rompimos ella se fue a Paris y las cosas ya no funcionaban te lo dije- se acerco de nuevo para besarla otra vez, pero ella movió su rostro

- Gin, por favor es que yo...nunca te olvidé- pensándolo mejor lo corrigió- te AMO- Ginny lo vió incrédulamente como era esto posible no podía ser.

- Harry yo estoy enferma- le dijo

- ¿Y? No me importa que yo sepa eso no te impide amar.

- Pero...- la interrumpió.

- ¿Dime algo tu todavía me quieres?- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, Ginny se dio la vuelta para no verlo.- ¿Todavía queda algo de ese cariño que sentías por mi hace años? Cuando salimos juntos...

- Harry...yo- que había pasado con la mujer decisiva y valiente. El le tomo la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mi, anda Ginny dímelo- ella vió sus brillantes ojos verdes no podía mentir.

- Sí te...te amo- le dijo nuevamente sus labios estaban junto a los de él, el se separó pegando su frente a la de ella.

- Quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible, ahora que se que...te puedo perder...no quiero perder la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo — le dijo- cásate conmigo.

- ¿Casarnos? Pero yo llevo apenas una semana aquí y tu y yo no nos conocemos.- le dijo era muy precipitado.

- Claro que si nos conocemos se que han pasado 4 años pero fuimos muy amigos Gin éramos confidentes del otro me enamoré de ti salimos juntos, fuiste la primera niña por la que sentí algo verdadero, fui un imbécil por no regresar contigo después de la guerra te quería y lo sigo haciendo y siempre lo haré.- le dijo de nuevo no sabia en realidad por q hacia esto no la amaba de esa forma el amaba a Cho pero Ginny iba a morir quería hacerle feliz.

- ¿Estas seguro? No... ¿no haces esto por lástima? por que si es así...- fue cortada por esos labios de nuevo.

- ¿Te pareció lastima esto?- le preguntó ella negó con la cabeza.- Gin te quiero y si quiero que nos casemos tan pronto es por que tu mas que nadie sabes que no hay tiempo- unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos había esperado tanto y ahora finalmente ocurría y a ella solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.- que me dices princesa? Mhhm — le preguntó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella asintió

- Si, si quiero- le dijo el sonrío y le dio pequeños besos en los labios y después la abrazó.

- Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- así se quedaron sin contar el tiempo cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba dormida de nuevo besó su frente y la dejo sobre la cama suspiro, tomó su capa y salió del cuarto.

Ginny escuchó voces alrededor y abrió los ojos ya había luz en el cuarto.

- ya ven les dije que la despertarían- les dijo la señora Weasley — cariño como te sientes?- Ginny volteó a su alrededor talvez todo había sido un hermoso sueño.

- ¿Como estas pecosita?- le preguntaron Fred y George. Ron le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien ya quiero ir a casa.- dijo ella.

- Ya te dieron permiso hija- le contesto el Sr. Weasley.

- Si así que vístete y nos vamos- le dijo Hermione esta vez.

- Si vieras como te extraña Jack hermanita- le dijo Bill.

- Yo también a el.

Salieron del cuarto y Ginny se arregló y suspiró pensando en Harry no sabía q hacer tal vez fue un sueño pensó ella pero parecía tan real sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mamá.

- ya estas cariño — le pregunto.

- Si mamá ya voy

Salió del cuarto tomando su diario en las manos y se fueron a la madriguera. A Ginny no la dejaban salir del cuarto en todo el día su madre la obligaba a descansar pero Ginny le advirtió q bajaría a cenar así q se dio una larga ducha y se vistió se maquillo un poco por que lucía palida y ojerosa. Bajó por las escaleras y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Harry, el se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios dejando al clan Weasley en un completo shock y lo q los sorprendió mas fue el ver q Ginny le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

- ahem ahem — hizó el señor Weasley Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron al ver a toda la familia viéndolos. Harry volteó rapidamente a Ginny y le preguntó:

- te sientes bien?- ella asintió y caminaron a la mesa.

- Desde cuando, mas bien cuando paso esto?- preguntó el señor Weasley Harry estaba seguro de que Ron era el q preguntaría pero el estaba demasiado sorprendido además al ver la escenita q hicieron Harry y Ginny escupió la cerveza de mantequilla.

- Si yo también estoy interesado en saber Harry James Potter y mas vale q sea una explicación convincente habemos 6 Weasleys q exigimos la respuesta- dijo Ron sonaba enojado y había empuñado la varita.

- Ronald Billius Weasley- le dijo Ginny poniéndose en frente de Harry- te ordeno ahora mismo q bajes esa varita.

- NO hasta q Potter nos explique apártate Ginny — le dijo. Bill reaccionó e intentó calmar a Ron.

- Ginny he dicho q te quites del camino uno,,dos... tres... stupefy!!! — grito Ron la luz roja iba dirigida hacia Ginny pero Harry la quito de en medio el hechizó le dio a el y callo al suelo Ron bajo la varita con sentimiento de culpa. Ginny se hincó junto a Harry.

- Harry estas bien?- le preguntó el comenzó a incorporarse sabía q Ron se enfadaría pero no de esta manera y todo había pasado tan rápido, Ginny estaba junto a el y todos los Weasleys lo rodeaban .

- Si bonita estoy bien- le contesto. Se puso de pié. Ginny vió a Ron con una mirada q si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

- Ron... déjame explicarte a todos- le dijo, los Weasley se sentaron. Cuando las miradas se centraron en Ginny y el comenzó a hablar tomándola cariñosamente de la cintura.

- Verán Ginny y yo estamos juntos yo me enamoré de ella y quiero pedirles — se dirigió a Molly y Arthur.- que me permitan casarme con ella- todos miraban incrédulos la escena.

- Casarse?? Pero si Ginny acaba de llegar y... Ginny tu que piensas?- Arthur volteó a ver a su hija, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

- Papá yo amo a Harry y el a mi y yo ya no pienso regresar a Nueva York me quiero quedar aquí con ustedes con Harry yo quiero estar con el se que parecera precipitado pero créanme q hay una razón muy fuerte para q lo hagamos tan rapido- les explico.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?- preguntó Ron. Ginny volteó su mirada a Harry quien le sonrió proporcionándole su apoyo ella suspiro hondo.

- Me estoy muriendo- todo sonido insignificante murió en aquel instante.

- Que?- preguntó Molly

- Tengo leucemia no anemia como ustedes creían ,la leucemia es un tipo de cáncer y es mortal me irá matando poco a poco hasta q ya no quede nada de mi.- dijo ella simplemente Molly comenzó a llorar en brazos de su esposo.

- No quería decírselos pero ya q lo saben entiéndanme voy a morir me quedan no se cuando mucho tal vez 2 años y eso si no en cualquier momento...- Harry la abrazó más fuerte en ese momento cualquier sentimiento por Cho o de arrepentimiento despareció lo único q importaba era hacerla feliz nada más se olvido de la carta q había enviado y del mundo entero.

- En ese caso- hablo el señor Weasley con tristeza — tienen todo nuestro apoyo.- abrazó a su hija y después le dio la mano a Harry. Ron se acercó a Harry y le pidió disculpas se abrazaron Hermione lloraba todos ya habían comenzado a felicitarlos.

- Esperen un momento- interrumpió Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y sacó una cajita de su capa y la abrió era un anillo con forma de una Lily (azucena) — este anillo se lo dio mi padre a mi madre y ahora te pertenece a ti y Ginevra Molly Weasley aceptas casarte conmigo?- le pregunto ella ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y solo asintió tímidamente Harry le tomó la mano y puso su anillo en su dedo índice todos les aplaudieron Molly y Hermione ya en lágrimas Ron abrazando a su esposa Harry la beso no muy prolongadamente no quería mas problemas y luego la abrazó.

- Y cuando sera la boda?- preguntó Molly secándose las lágrimas. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

- En realidad no hemos puesto fecha pero si Ginny esta de acuerdo tal vez en 2 semanas es muy pronto pero no quiero perder tiempo- le dijo Ginny asintió.

- Si mientras más pronto mejor — coincidió ella .

Los días volaron todos ayudaron la boda iba a ser muy privada solo para familiares y cuando menos lo pensaron ya era el día. Molly ayudó a Ginny a vestirse se veía hermosa su vestido era sencillo pero la hacía parecer como una princesa una verdadera princesa y su sonrisa era lo q se le veía mejor cualquiera q la viera diría q era saludable y no que era moribunda, ella entró a la iglesia del brazo de su padre cuando Harry volteó a verla no cabía en asombro era verdad q era preciosa pero ahora parecía un angel la belleza de Cho no le llegaba a la de ella ni a los talones ella le sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Sirius ( canuto VIVE) y a Lupin quienes le daban todo su apoyo el se habia sincerado con ellos y a pesar de q no estaban deacuerdo en engañar a Ginny aun asi lo apoyaron. Ginny llegó al altar y el le ofreció su brazo Hermione y Ron eran los padrinos de boda.

- Srita. Ginevra Molly Weasley acepta por esposo al Sr. Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de su vida...

- Acepto — contestó Ginny sin siquiera tituvear

- Sr. Harry James Potter acepta como legítima esposa ala srita Ginevra Molly Weasley para amarla y respetarla por todos los días de su vida...

- Acepto- lo dijo inmediatamente ya estaba hecho

En el altar Ginny comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz tan dulce tan angelical que no pudo evitar q una lágrima se le saliera de sus ojos color verde.

Después de la ceremonia tuvieron una pequeña fiesta, Ginny no cabía en su alegría y al verla sonreír de ese modo el era feliz también.

Salieron de la ceremonia y llegaron a casa.

- Harry que haces?- le preguntó al ver que este la levantaba del piso sin ningún problema.

- Hay ciertas maneras en que esto se debería de hacer, además te tengo una sorpresa- entraron a la casa.

- Esta es la sala- le dijo mientras aún cargada la llevaba por la casa.

- Esta es la cocina- la fue llevando por toda la casa hasta q subió por las escaleras hasta la recamara, q estaba llena de velas y la cama llena de Lilies (azucenas) la puso en la alfombre nuevamente.- Se que son tus flores favoritas y quería que distinguieras el aroma — le susurro .

- Harry esto es perfecto- se volteo y lo beso- eres maravilloso¿sabes?- dijo sonriendo mirando las velas y las flores. El asintió-Sólo es porque te tengo a mi lado

- Te quiero y no sabes todo lo que significa para mi todo esto, estás haciendo mis sueños realidad- eso era todo lo que el quería escuchar solo eso bastó para ver su mundo color de rosa.

- No tienes idea de lo feliz q me haces diciéndome esto- la tomo por la cintura y la beso no era un beso inocente como los q se habían dado este era mas pasional mas lento el pidió permiso para entrar a su boca ella no puso protesta juguetearon con sus lenguas ella le quito el saco el rompió el beso debía estar seguro con respiración agitada — estas segura que quieres hacer esto, yo comprendería si no estarías en...- pero el resto de las palabras se fueron cuando la vio quitándose el vestido cayendo al suelo con un "wooossshh" se había quedado solo en ropa interior era preciosa es cierto q estaba muy delgada pero aquella noche no le veía ningún defecto la veía como un ángel se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro y le beso la frente — te quiero Ginny, muchísimo- le susurró ella rió y lo beso poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de su cintura las manos de ella bajaron hasta su pecho y sin titubear le desabotonó la camisa rompió el beso y acarició su pecho el besó su cuello lentamente ella comenzó a dar pequeños besos a su pecho el la cargo y la recostó en la cama lentamente poniendo sus anteojos en la mesita de dormir se sentó en frente de ella y deshizo su chongo dejando caer su cabello rojo a sus hombros y se acercó mas a ella y le susurró al oído

- Tienes miedo?- le susurro ella lo miró a los ojos.

-En lo absoluto— contesto sinceramente el se mostró muy feliz ante esto y bajo la mirada ella acarició su rostro y su cabello q ni siquiera aquel día lo había podido acomodar tomo su barbilla para que la mirara —

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro, muchísimo, eres tan valiente y...

Pero ella lo cortó con un beso dulcísimo.

-Es que hablas demasiado.- dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

El sonrió y la empujó hacía el dándole un beso apasionado que la hizo olvidar cualquier sentimiento parecido al miedo.


	2. Storm cloud could gather

**Parte**** 2: Storm Clouds could gather, Stars may collide…**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Harry despertó sobresaltado había tenido una pesadilla en la que Ginny moría, soltando un suspiro de alivio volteó hacia abajo y ahí estaba ella tan tranquila como siempre. Harry tenía miedo de despertar y encontrar que ella estaba... pero eso no pasaría al ver a la mujer desnuda como su pecho se inflaba le daba un gran alivio la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida, se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba su esposa ahora su mujer daría su vida por la de ella el haber hecho el amor con ella había sido lo mas extraordinario de su vida, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla se veía muy cansada fue hacia a la cocina y preparo el desayuno lo puso en la charola y subió de nuevo al entrar al cuarto ella estaba dormida todavía colocó la charola en el buró y se acerco a ella le acarició el rostro y la beso.

- amor despierta es hora de q tomes tus medicinas y tu poción- le susurro mirando el reloj sobre la pared- princesa- ella se movió pero se tapo con la sábana.

- 5 minutos mas mamá por favor- murmuro dormida tapándose con la sábana Harry se rió.

- Ginevra Molly Potter despierta ahora mismo- le dijo esta vez ya no susurraba.

- ¿Que, que?- se levantó sobresaltada sobre todo al escuchar su apellido de casada- ¿Harry? - le murmuró aún cansada.

- El mismo, cariño se que estas cansada pero debes tomarte tus medicinas- le dijo impaciente. Ella abrió los ojos y se los talló con las manos- Vaya, ya era hora Bella Durmiente – le dijo pasándole sus medicinas.

- Podría haber soportado 1000 años más de sueño- dijo ella con una sonrisa-Creí que era un sueño- Harry dejo las medicinas en el buró y la miro

- ¿que cosa?

- Mmm. Todo… que me había casado contigo q habíamos hecho el amor anoche.- dijo bostezando.

- No, no lo es no es fue un sueño Sra. Potter- ella sonrió con dulzura y lo beso.

- Mmm. Estaba pensando no podemos...- le insinuó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tentador muy tentador pero quiero q tomes tu medicina q desayunes y q descanses- le dijo pasándole de nuevo sus medicamentos.

- Ay Harry podrías dejar por un momento de preocuparte por mi, estoy cansada de esto mi madre lo único q ha hecho desde aquella noche ha sido decirme esto el otro sollozar obligarme a comer de más y estoy contigo ya pasa lo mismo ¿por qué todos me tratan como una niña?- dijo cruzando los brazos. Haciendo un puchero. El rió y jaló su barbilla.

- Por que te comportas como una- le dijo el.

- Eso no es cierto una niña no hace esto- le dijo dándole un beso apasionado, se puso arriba de el y siguió besándolo- ni tampoco esto- le dijo dándole pequeños besos en su pecho.

- Ginny q te parece si te tomas la medicina... desayunas y después nos bañamos ehhh- le dijo con un tono loco. Ella le sonrió y dejó de besarlo.

- ¿Nos bañaremos juntos?- pregunto ella.

- Si ¿que te parece la idea? pero primero desayunamos- ella suspiro resignada y tomo sus medicamentos y comenzaron a desayunar.

- Gin no te has acabado la fruta- le dijo muy seriamente al ver que Ginny no había tocado su plato de comida.

- Ya no tengo hambre- dijo ella.

- Gin come lo que falta por favor- le dijo

- Harry me estas tratando como si fuera tu hija y por si no te has dado cuenta soy tu mujer. ¿Podrías dejar de regañarme un segundo como si estuviera haciendo algo mal? – le dijo haciendo a un lado la comida y parándose de la cama el se puso de pie y la abrazó por atrás ella volteo.

- Mi amor por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de que eres mi esposa es que… te amo y por eso te cuido quiero que...Gin quiero que estemos juntos el mayor tiempo posible quiero que vivas- le dijo sus ojos verdes crisparon de emoción o quizá sólo serían lágrimas contenidas

- Harry, sabes que también te amo pero nada va a poder curarme tu y yo lo sabemos las medicinas y las pociones no harán nada, mas que retrasar...mi...muerte lo que yo necesito ahora es tu cariño tu comprensión tu ternura es eso lo que me hace vivir. Anoche, mientras me hacías el amor lo único que pensaba era en que me iba a aferrar a mi vida con todas mis fuerzas por que no quiero separarme de ti, voy a vivir cada día como si fuera el último.- ella suspiro y el la abrazó como con miedo de perderla.

- Dios, Gin ¿que has hecho conmigo?- le dijo, en realidad la amaba con su vida, y al fin lo aceptaba, siempre la había querido pero después de derrotar a Voldemort y después de aquel pequeño romance el estaba demasiado perturbado por toda aquella guerra y cuando pensó en reanudar algo, ella ya se había marchado. - esta bien llegaremos a un acuerdo prométeme que comerás bien y te tomaras aunque sea las pociones nos olvidaremos de las terapias y medicinas muggles te ¿parece?- le pregunto resignado. Ella sonrió y asintió.

- Ahora Sr. Potter ¿en q estábamos? – le dijo seductivamente- el baño.

- Por supuesto como olvidarlo- la beso pasando de su boca a su cuello comenzando a quitarle su bata de dormir la llevó al baño y ahí se quedaron durante horas haciendo el amor una y otra y otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ya te vas amor?- le preguntó Ginny a su esposo, al verlo vistiéndose para el trabajo.

- Si princesa, ya es tardísimo- le dijo el.

- ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? - le dijo acercándose a el y besándolo.

- ¿Gin? No me provoques ahora amor tengo trabajo q hacer y ade… ¡Ginny por dios que haces!- dijo el hombre al sentir q su esposa había tocado una parte sensible de su cuerpo.

- Mmm. Harry el mejor auror de Inglaterra ¿no puede quedarse en casa?- le susurró al oído, el soltó una carcajada y la besó.

- No, si no me han corrido del ministerio aún es porque derroté a Voldemort, después de tantos días libres que me he tomado desde q nos casamos- ella sonrió.

- Entonces será mejor q te vayas querido- le dijo arreglándole la corbata.

- En eso estaba, y Gin recuerda tomarte- lo interrumpió.

- Ya se la poción 3 veces al día una a las 10 la otra a las 2 y la última a las 7 tranquilo no lo olvidaré- le dijo un poco cansada de la preocupación excesiva de su esposo.

- Y Gin cuídate mucho por favor te amo le dio un beso en los labios.

- También te amo cariño no te preocupes estaré bien.- con esto el desapareció con un pop.

Después de haber arreglado un poco la casa como de costumbre y haber desayunado, puesto que curiosamente su apetito parecía haberse desatado,  
Ginny se sintió algo mareada y fue rápidamente al escusado a vomitar, jaló la cadena estaba extrañada ese no era un síntoma normal los mareos si pero el vómito los sanadores le habían dicho que eso solo ocurriría si se tomaba la terapia muggle pero ella no lo había hecho por meses ya, por otra parte se le había retrasado su ciclo y ese síntoma tampoco era común ni en su enfermedad ni en su tratamiento. Se le ocurrió que tal vez ella estaba embarazada podría estarlo hacía un mes Harry y ella habían hecho el amor pero a ella se le olvido tomar la poción de control de nacimiento, debía averiguarlo. Se dio una ducha, y se arregló despareció a la casa de Ron y Hermione.

- Cuñada Hermione ¿estas por ahí?- preguntó Ginny apareciéndose en la casa de su hermano.

- Ginny que gusto que estés aquí ¿como te has sentido?- le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Excelente Harry es, es un ángel me complace en todo soy tan feliz Hermione lo amo tanto.

- Y él a ti se le nota en la forma en q te mira- Hermione suspiró.

- Hermione necesito tu ayuda- le pidió Ginny.

- Por supuesto lo que sea ¿que es lo q pasa?- le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Es que Mione creo que estoy embarazada- le dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Hermione se puso seria.

- Ginny pero ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que podría ser eso? No creo que sea tan bueno que te hayas embarazado- le dijo Hermione, no parecía haberle dado gusto.

- Mira Hermione… aun no estoy segura pero si resulta que lo estoy es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.- dijo Ginny decidida no iba a permitir que nadie le insinuara que su bebe si es que existía era un peligro. Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

- Bueno Ginny, no estamos seguras así que no discutamos, arriba tengo pruebas muggles de embarazo no fallan y son muy rápidas.- le dijo Hermione. Ginny asintió subieron por las escaleras Hermione le dijo como usar la prueba minutos después. Ginny tomó aire y miró a Hermione q estaba examinando la prueba.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó nerviosa

- Ginny...positivo estás embarazada- Ginny sonrió y miró a Hermione.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿No deberías estar contenta por mi?- le dijo sonriente.

- Ginny yo ya te dije lo que pienso… te acabas de meter en algo muy arriesgado estas poniendo tu vida en peligro aun mas.

- No estoy poniendo mi vida en peligro, no más de lo que ya está, todo va a salir bien- dijo la pelirroja enojada- ya me voy Hermione gracias por todo- se despidió fríamente.

- Adiós Gin y suerte- le dijo la castaña.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny apareció en su casa y preparó la comida para darle la noticia a Harry seguro se pondría igual de feliz que ella. Le iba a dar un bebé para que siempre la recordara aunque ya no estuviera con vida preparó una cena deliciosa de los platillos que su madre le había enseñado a hacer y se maquillo mas bonita que nunca.

- Gin, cariño ya llegué- gritó tan sólo después de aparecerse, Harry exhausto del trabajo. Ginny bajó corriendo y lo abrazó pasándole los brazos al cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y la besó. - Vaya, gracias que lindo recibimiento y mírate estas preciosa- le dijo al verla detenidamente.

- Gracias, es que Harry te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, crispando de ansias y emoción.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- pregunto aun con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella lo tomo de las manos. Se mordió el labio asintió.

- Harry... estoy...estoy embarazada- Harry se puso pálido y solo rápidamente las manos de Ginny de dio la vuelta y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

- Harry cariño ¿que pasa?- le pregunto acercándose a el- no... ¿no te da gusto?

- ¿Como demonios me va a dar gusto Ginny? Mírate, estas enferma estas desahuciada vas a vas a morir dentro de poco y cometes la irresponsabilidad de embarazarte, o cometimos mejor dicho- dijo dándole una patada al mueble- demonios Ginny, creí que te estabas cuidando…eso me dijiste, ¿por que no actúas de manera responsable? te vas a morir y vas a traer un hijo al mundo. Esto te va a poner aún más en peligro ¿no te das cuenta?- sus ojos crispaban pero de total y completa confusión y preocupación y Ginny podría estar segura de que vio algo de ira en ellos.

- Yo creí que te gustaría la noticia ¿no te das cuenta? es un pedacito de mi que te dejaré cuando ya no este aquí- murmuró, sus ojos color chocolate se habían llenado de lágrimas, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

-¿Pero es que no entiendes Ginny tienes una enfermedad Terminal, todo lo que he hecho desde que nos casamos ha sido cuidarte, protegerte demostrarte cuanto te amo y tu me sales con esto. Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de que no tengas al bebe, algo que no te ponga en peligro, si tienes pocos meses quizá….- la furia de la pelirroja apareció y Ginny se acercó y lo abofeteó.

- ¿por que fue eso?- ella lo miraba de una manera horrible y llorando se hecho a correr a su recámara y se encerró poniendo un hechizo contra el alohomora. Llorando desconsolada en la alfombra ella iba a tener a su bebe pasara lo que pasara y si Harry no lo quería entonces tampoco a ella. Harry estaba en la cocina sentado sobandose la mejilla derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que se había forzado por contener, se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho como de costumbre se había dejado llevar por su ira en cambio de por su lógica había lastimado tremendamente a Ginny tenía que hablar todo esto con calma. No quería perderla a ella pero ella estaba esperando un bebé su bebé el bebé de ambos pero tan solo el pensar en perderla hacia que se le helara la sangre. Caminó hacia a su habitación y la encontró cerrada y escucho los llantos de Ginny.

- Ginny ábreme tenemos que hablar – no hubo ninguna respuesta- princesa siento lo que dije pero ábreme y hablemos con calma- nada- Ginevra Molly Potter si no abres en este instante…- se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta

– Lárgate de aquí Harry ya no te quiero ¿me oyes? te odio no puedo creer q tan solo hayas pensado en no tener a nuestro bebe no mejor dicho a MI bebe no te preocupes te daré el divorcio y desapareceré de tu vida con mi bebe - Harry se dejo caer al piso recargado en la puerta.

- Ginny por favor te amo, no me hagas esto, hablemos te lo suplico no cometas ninguna tontería- no hubo respuesta alguna- Ginny princesa, no pensé en lo que dije ni en la forma en que lo dije mira en otras circunstancias me gustaría tener a este bebé – se oye otro golpe a la puerta- esta bien en estas circunstancias me gusta la idea de tener un bebe contigo de acuerdo tu ganas pero lo que dije aya abajo lo dije sin pensar cegado por el... miedo a perderte no soportaría vivir sin tus besos sin tus abrazos sin hacerte el amor prácticamente diario pero también se que eres fuerte que aunque a veces te comportes como una niña berrinchuda- otro fuerte golpe- esta bien como una niña adorable e inocente pero algo irresponsable se que eres fuerte y sea cual sea tu decisión yo...te apoyaré si quieres tener al bebé a nuestro bebé entonces haré todo a mi alcance para que todo salga bien por que te amo y entiendo si ahora estas enojada voy a dejarte sola para que pienses en esto te amo y no quiero perderte- se levantó de la alfombra y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó el clic del sonido de la puerta. La puerta se había abierto y él cautelosamente abrió y vio el cuarto hecho un completo desastre los zapatos tirados que era lo q Ginny había estado aventando contra la puerta y la vió a ella acurrucada en el suelo llorando, le conmovió tanto se hincó junto a ella el maquillaje que se había puesto todo corrido, las ondas del cabello prácticamente deshechas y sus ojos cafes chocolates reflejaban un enorme tristeza

- Ginny- le acarició el rostro acomodándola en su regazo. Ella seguía llorando- shhh ya princesa todo va a estar bien ya veras como lo estará no importa que tan difícil sea mientras estemos juntos- ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de el.

- Harry yo lo entiendo, entiendo como te sientes vas a ser padre y aunque me duela tal vez yo no este aquí para ayudarte creo que fue algo egoísta de mi parte querer dejarte un bebé a ti sólo pero ya esta hecho y no lo considero un error por que fue producto de nuestro amor, yo me voy a aferrar a la vida mas que nunca ahora y voy a hacer todo lo que los sanadores digan para que nuestro bebé este bien- el le sonrió y beso su frente.

- De acuerdo y no es un error eso nunca, te amo princesa te amo y pase lo que pase nuestro hijo va a ser recibido con todo el amor posible y nunca quise decir lo de aya abajo, olvida esas palabras todo va a estar bien te amo sólo no lo olvides- ella lo abrazó- mañana iremos con los sanadores ¿de acuerdo?- ella solo asintió y se quedo dormida el la puso sobre la cama ¿como iba a salir de esto? A pesar de que Ginny ponía su mejor cara Harry se había dado cuenta d que empeoraba cada día y ahora tenía una vida dentro de ella, suspiro y se metió a la cama junto a ella y durmió. ¿Cómo había cometido el error de enamorarse de ella? O quizá jamás había dejado de quererla, quizá sólo la distancia que ella había puesto de por medio era lo que realmente le había hecho pensar que ya no la quería. Pero que injusta era la vida, era como si el destino siempre hiciera algo para separarlos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron lo del día anterior estaba olvidado, se habían reconciliado el le dio su ramo de azucenas como todos los días y se fueron a San Mungo después de un gran regaño del sanador finalmente él les dio esperanzas para el bebé aunque sabiendo que podía adelantar la muerte de Ginny a ella no parecía importarle estaba tan feliz y aun mas tener un bebé era muy importante tanto que siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del sanador. Comía lo suficiente, descansaba, estaba tranquila aun así se estaba consumiendo el bebé le quitaba demasiadas energías estaba ojerosa y pálida conforme los meses avanzaron se ponía mal y la enfermedad se daba a notar. Harry le cumplía cada capricho q a ella se le antojaba, esperando el gran día sus hermanos y padres intentaban animarla había hecho las paces con Hermione y esta le había ofrecido toda su ayuda. Harry por su parte ya no podía mas… el verla ahí consumiéndose lo estaba matando a él también, aun no había pasado ni siquiera un año y la veía de mal en peor ¿como fue a meterse en aquel lío? nunca debió enamorarse tan desquiciadamente de ella ¿qué haría cuando la perdiera? algunas noches pensaba en esto y mientras la veía dormir derramaba varias lagrimas silenciosas, no era justo, sentía una gran impotencia en el pecho mientras gente malvada sin ningún provecho solo el de hacer sufrir a los demás vivían sin problema alguna la vida de esta mujer buena noble se le escapaba cuando tenia todo por q vivir... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasaron los meses y llego el día esperado Se fueron temprano a San Mungo se podía decir que Harry estaba mas nervioso que ella mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora ellos estaban juntos y los Weasleys en la sala de espera.

- ¿Harry?- le preguntó Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, princesa dime.- fijando su vista en ella de inmediato.

- Amor, todo estará bien ya veras que si, en poco tiempo tendrás a nuestro bebé en tus brazos- le dijo ella calmadamente pero el ya no pudo más y derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

- Perdóname Gin debería estar apoyándote y en lugar de eso mira lo q hago- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la maga de su capa, mirándola fijamente.

- No, no te disculpes llora te ayudara solo quería que supieras que te amo y te agradezco que me hayas dado la vida aun cuando yo creí que ya la estaba perdiendo y si no salgo…- Harry la interrumpió.

- Ginny No- protestó el lo ultimo q quería escuchar era a Ginny Despidiéndose no ahora no en aquel momento, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Cariño, déjame terminar, se que no tiene caso que te lo pida se que cuidaras bien de nuestro bebe y yo en caso de que de que algo ocurra voy a tenerte siempre en mi corazón no quiero que te culpes si algo me llega a ocurrir recuerda que fue mi decisión tener a este bebe incluso si eso significa perder mi visa más rápido.

- Ginny no te despidas por favor no te despidas se que vas a vivir se que vas a salir de esa sala con vida estoy seguro de ello eres fuerte y se que vas a vivir, no me puedes dejar Gin…te necesito- le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

- Sra. Potter ya es hora- dijo un sanador

- No todavía no por favor- insistió Harry.

- Cariño todo va a estar bien recuerda lo que te dije – los sanadores la pusieron en la camilla él tomo su mano y siguió a la camilla hasta q no lo dejaron pasar.

- Ginny te AMO – le grito ella le sonrió y después de eso desapareció en la sala. El se derrumbo que pasaría si moría no lo soportaría no quería vivir sintió la mano de alguien en su hombre era Sirius.

- Harry, hijo se como te sientes- le dijo el.

- No nadie puede saberlo

- Harry se cuanto la amas pero esta es su decisión le diste toda la felicidad q pudiste darle la hiciste mujer y la hiciste madre.

- Si y va a morir.

- Ella lo supo desde el principio se que en este momento quisieras morir se que si el sanador sale por esta puerta y nos dice q ella no lo logró entonces se que querrás irte con ella pero confía en mi ella lo ultimo que ella quisiera es dejarte así es hacerte sufrir ella te va a dejar un bebe en el que podrás recordarla siempre.

- Y ¿que tal si los pierdo a los dos?

- Eso no pasara ten fe Harry. 


	3. Come what may

**Parte 3: Come What May…**

Las horas pasaron para Harry fueron las mas lentas de su vida de pronto su corazón salto al ver salir al sanador y que se dirigía hacia el y a toda la familia estaba serio. Harry temía lo peor cuando llego hasta ellos.

- Como esta Ginny?- preguntó Harry ansioso

- La señora Potter ella esta...esta viva- Harry sonrió se puso feliz como todos.

- ¿Y el bebe?- preguntó

- El bebe es una hermosa bebita y esta sana y salva- todos explotaron en alegría la enfermera los tuvo q callar.

- Sr. Potter todo fue un éxito total aunque debo recordarle q a la Sra. Potter no le queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? – preguntó Harry, sus ojos tenían aquella expresión desolación al escuchar aquellas palabras..

- Es difícil saberlo pero aproximadamente seis meses- las lagrimas brotaron Arthur abrazó a Molly y Sirius puso una mano de apoyo a Harry.

- Tranquilo- le murmuro al oído.

- Sr. Potter se hizo todo lo que se pudo lo único que queda ahora es esperar, háganla feliz este poco tiempo que le quede y si en algo le consuela ella es muy fuerte tan fuerte que tiene usted una hija muy fuerte y saludable- Harry asintió.

- ¿Cuando puedo ver a Ginny?-

- En un par de horas en lo que se le pasa la anestesia y se recupera un poco mientras puede ver a su bebé y comer algo- el sanador se dio la vuelta Harry y los Weasleys fueron a la ventanilla a conocer a la pequeñita.

- Y ya sabes como se va a llamar Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- Si Gin y yo lo discutimos y ya q es niña se llamara Lily Ginevra Potter.

- Lily? Como tu madre- dijo Sirius complacido.

- Si en honor a ella y ademas por q las flores favoritas de Ginny son las Lilies.

-Además es la viva imagen de ella, ya puedo decirlo….

- Es preciosa tu niña, Harry –opino Hermione

- Buenos vamos todos a comer algo ¿no vienes Harry?- preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

- No gracias esperare aquí.

- De acuerdo- dijo Sirius algo preocupado.

Harry se quedó ahí admirando a su bebe. Cuando la enfermera se acerco.

- Señor Potter- Harry volteó- su esposa lo llama venga conmigo Harry asintió y siguió a la enfermera antes de entrar al cuarto Harry tuvo una idea

- Señorita. ¿Me haría un favor?

- Si esta en mis manos…

- Podría traer a mi hija por favor estoy seguro que mi esposa muere por verla.- la enfermera frunció el entrecejo.

- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso su esposa esta delicada.

- Por favor mi esposa...mi esposa va a morir por favor- le rogó Harry la enfermera después de pensarlo asintió.

- De acuerdo pero solo un momento.

- Muchas Gracias- y con esto entro al cuarto Ginny lo estaba llamando. SE acercó a ella.

- ¿Harry eres tu?

- Si amor soy yo, tenemos una hermosa bebe- Ginny sonrió

- Lo sé, se llamará Lily….

- Si amor ese es su nombre, Dios Ginny nos pegaste un susto.

- Lo siento luche y me aferre por mas q pude hubo un momento en q aunque tenia anestesia sentía q me iba Harry q ya no podía más pero luego pensé en ti en nuestra bebe se q necesitaras tiempo para adaptarte antes de q ocurra.

- No pensemos ahora en esto Gin.- se acerco y le dio un beso tocaron la puerta y la enfermera entro con la bebe en brazos.

- ¿Como se siente señora?

- Mejor q nunca podría ver a mi bebe´- pregunto Ginny con cautela. La enfermera con cuidado poso ala bebe en los brazos de su madre.

- Se las dejare unos momentos- y la enfermera salió.

- Mirala Harry estan linda- dijo Ginny.

- Si es preciosa espero q se parezca a ti por lo menos en el cabello a si será – dijo señalando un poco de pelo q tenia la bebe.

- Si pero espero q tenga tus ojos.- dijo – serás un gran padre incluso sin mi ayuda.

- Pero tu siempre estarás con nosotros siempre le hablare a nuestra bebe de la maravillosa madre que tuvo y cuando tenga la edad suficiente le contare lo que hiciste por ella, Te amo tanto a ti y a nuestra hija nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

- Y yo a ti también te amo, ¿Harry cuando podré salir de aquí? quiero ir a casa

- Sabía que pedirías eso y bueno digamos que moví unas influencias y te dejaran salir mañana con nuestra bebé.- dijo el sonriéndole.

- No sabes que feliz soy – le dijo ella. La enfermera entro de nuevo 

- Ya me la debo llevar- les informó. Ginny asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se la pasó a la enfermera. Esta salió.

- Tengo sueño Harry- le dijo Ginny.

- Duerme mi cielo mañana nos iremos a casa ahora descansa.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- le preguntó bostezando.

- Si Ginny me quedare contigo- Dicho esto la pelirroja cayó en un sueño profundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ginny amor ¿donde pusiste los pañales?- le gritaba Harry a Ginny ya q la pequeña Lily tenía un pulmón impresionante.

- En la estantería querido- le dijo Ginny ella estaba en cama como siempre ya no podía sostenerse en pie. Por lo que en esos momentos todo era un completo desastre Harry tenía que cuidar de Lily ya que Ginny no podía.

- Ya estás pequeñita cambiada y lista para dormir- le dijo Harry a su pequeña mientras la dormía no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba viéndolo una vez que la durmió la acostó sobre su cuna.

- Vaya lo lograste- dijo Ginny detrás de el

- Ginny ¿que haces levantada? vamos- dijo la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama.. Harry la besó en los labios.

- Harry hazme el amor- le pidió ella se veía tan desmejorada.

- No quisiera lastimarte- le pregunto con preocupación dándole otro suave beso en los labios.

- No lo harás, cada vez que me tocas es como si me revivieras un poco, a pesar de lo mal que me veo...- le dijo ella con tristeza.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a repetir eso me oyes- le dijo el tomándola por su pequeña barbilla.

- Es la verdad- dijo ella.

- No tu nunca me vas a parecer fea para mi sigues siendo la mujer mas bella del universo, y te lo voy a demostrar- y se lo demostró le hizo el amor una y otra vez procurando que ella se sintiera bien debía ser gentil no quería lastimarla, Todos los días la abrazaba y se dormían Harry la abrazaba de una forma como temiendo que se le fuera a ir. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry se despertó Ginny estaba ya despierta y tosiendo Harry rápidamente tomó un pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la boca reconfortándola por la espalda esperando a que el ataque de tos pasara cuando le quito el pañuelo ella se recostó de nuevo y el con horror vio el pañuelo tenía sangre eso solo significaba que el final estaba cerca enrollo el pañuelo y lo tiró para que ella no lo viera. La pequeña Lily estaba con Ron y Hermione les habían pedido que la cuidaran en vista de que Ginny cada día estaba peor. Bajo a la sala y vio a alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba ver era...Cho.

- ¿Cho? ¿Que haces aquí?- sus ojos la miraban absorto, viéndola detenidamente aquellos meses en París le habían sentado de maravilla estaba más bella que antes.

- Harry ¿como estas amor no te has fastidiado con tu esposa?- le dijo tomándolo por el cuello Harry le quito los brazos y la jaló.

- Detente Cho ella puede oírte.- le dijo amenazándola.

- Pues que me oiga- Cho vio a la pelirroja que estaba en la escalera.- o que nunca le dijiste que te casaste con ella por lastima porque leíste su diario aquella vez en el hospital- Ginny derramaba lagrimas- si y que por eso decidiste sacrificar nuestra relación ¿nunca le has dicho que te casaste con ella amándome a mi? Por vil y pura lástima.

- Cho detente por favor, es suficiente…-le dijo jalándola del brazo.

- Dímelo Harry… acepta esto y me iré sólo quiero que aceptes la verdad- le dijo ella Ginny ya no podía mas todo había sido un engaño los besos las caricias las palabras de amor de consuelo habían sido falsos.- Anda Harry solo acéptalo y me iré solo quiero escuchar la verdad de tu boca.

- Esta bien si leí el diario de Ginny y me casé con ella por lástima porque quería ayudarla y si me case con ella amándote a ti ¿feliz? Cho todo esto te lo explique en la carta- pero escucho unos sollozos detrás de el no podía ser Ginny no… volteó lentamente para encontrarla llorando.

- Gin, no escúchame.- le suplico acercándose a ella.

- No, no te me acerques como pudiste hacerme esto ¿como? Yo si me enamore de ti y tu me engañaste lo hiciste por lastima todas las veces que estuviste conmigo piensas en ella no para olvidar el asco que te provoco.

- NO POR FAVOR no lo creas GINNY – pero demasiado tarde la pelirroja sin saber de donde sacó fuerzas se echo a correr. Harry intento alcanzarla pero Cho lo detuvo.

-¿Como pudiste? tu sabias q ella estaba ahí esta enferma ¿que estas loca?- con esto se zafo de ella y se echo a correr tras de Ginny no sabía donde estaba seguro se había escondido no podía correr tan rápido. La encontró acurrucada llorando en la pequeña carpa que tenían para las cosas viejas. Estaba sollozando.

- Gin por favor- se acercó a ella pero ella lo alejo.

- No te me acerques, nunca mas ya te burlaste de mi demasiado ¿no crees? Déjame morir tranquila por eso no querías a nuestra hija por que nunca me quisiste siempre has pensado en ella.- se sentía tan engañada, tenía ganas de gritarle, de desquitarse pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso.

- Gin…-

- No Harry ya te vas a librar de mi ya casi y hazle un favor a mi hija cuando yo muera quiero que Ron y Hermione se hagan cargo de ella. No la voy a dejar en tus manos…suéltame….- le dijo al sentir que la tomaba del brazo, el la soltó de inmediato haciéndose para atrás.

- Pero…-

- Te odio te odio por que con tus palabras has hecho que me enamore de ti te odio por que te amo y ya no puedo mas tu nunca me has querido para siempre seguí siendo la niña inocente de 10 años que estaba entupidamente enamorada de ti aquella poe la q solo podías sentir lastima aquella la q necesitaba ser salvada. ¿Y luego? Cuando salimos aquellos meses en mi quinto año y luego te fuiste…¿sabes? Siempre tuve la pequeña esperanza de que cuando volvieras quizá querrías reanudar aquello pero cuando vi que no tenías intención de hacerlo…por eso decidí irme….pero que estúpida fui ¿cómo pude creerte? Ya te dije que no te me acerques no te quiero ni ver….vete- vaya que estaba furiosa, estaba algo más que eso, estaba dolida.

- Gin ya es suficiente tenemos que hablar con calma en la casa, aquí hace frío te vas a poner mal. Por favor acompáñame adentro.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa si me hace mal? No duraré mucho tiempo más, y supongo que no quieres que lo haga entonces vete y déjame…- le insistió pero el ya había tenido suficiente, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro firmemente.

- Gin yo te amo- la sinceridad inundaba sus ojos pero ella simplemente estaba muy herida como para creerle.

- Pues yo a ti no….te odio….no te quiero ver y suéltame, no me toques…- pero él no la soltó sino que la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Gin escucha por favor Cho te vio sabia que estabas ahí lo hizo a propósito...

- Y no sabes cuanto gusto me da q lo haya hecho al menos no voy a dejar a mi Lily en tus manos ya abrí los ojos Harry

- Es cierto que yo me case contigo por eso es cierto que leí tu diario esta bien pero no lo hice por lastima lo hice por cariño porque me inspirabas ternura porque eres hermosa no hablo de lo superficial hablo de tu alma de tu corazón algo que ninguna otra mujer tiene es tu ternura tus ganas de vivir sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti esa noche esa noche Gin en la q hicimos el amor por primera vez me enamore tu inocencia y ternura y a la vez tu fuerza me diste algo q nadie mas hubiese podido te entregaste a mi en cuerpo y alma hice mal al no haberte confesado todo es solo que todo esto me hizo olvidarlo, no sé, para ser sincero creo que jamás te olvidé aun cuando me fui para convertirme en un asesino y terminar con ese monstruo, aún así siempre estuviste en mi mente pero cuando regresé...estaba tan confundido que no supe como actuar y luego comencé a salir con otras mujeres pero ninguna como tú…yo te amo lo creas o no ni el mejor actor hubiera podido fingir esto Gin por que esto es amor, nadie te hubiese podido besar, acariciar, hacer el amor como yo lo hice ¿no viste cuanto sufrí? ¿cuanto he sufrido por el hecho de te voy a perder? Daría mi vida por la tuya te amo por favor escúchame y créeme nunca me diste asco, nunca… Me daría asco tocar a Cho pero a ti no porque te amo por que eres noble eres buena y a la vez eres tan valiente- se acerco a ella y le tomo la barbilla.- mírame a los ojos, Gin, te amo por favor no me hagas esto chiquita por favor créeme te amo te amo te amo ¿que quieres que haga para que me creas?, por favor perdóname por haberte mentido- Ginny ya no pudo más se le abalanzó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo abrazó.

- Te amo…yo….está bien voy a creer en ti- le dijo al oído sollozando.

- Yo también te amo Dios Ginny te adoro- y la beso la cargó y la metió a la casa comenzó a sentir que ella temblaba.

- Gin tienes fiebre- dijo tocándole la frente ella solo se pegaba mas a él ya no podía mas quería morir su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Harry la subió a la recámara y la recostó en la cama

- Harry quiero ver a mama y papa y a Lily…

- Si cariño tranquila- sabía q el momento había llegado. Llamo a la familia, para que estuvieran ahí cuando sucediera. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se encontraba acostada con su mamá y Hermione.  
- Mamá, quisiera verme muy hermosa esta noche, puede que sea la última...cena con ustedes y con Harry.- les pidió

- Hija estas segura de querer bajar esta noche estas muy delicada- le reprimió Molly

-Mamá, claro que quiero bajar, precisamente porque yo se que puede ser la última cena que pase en familia.- lanzó un suspiro- quiero que me prometan algo.- dijo ella con voz muy débil- quiero que me prometan que ayudaran a Harry el no sabrá q hacer como cuidar de Lily-

- Lo haremos tranquila Gin- le dijo Hermione.

Hermione y la Sra. Weasley entre sollozos maquillaron y peinaron a Ginny la vistieron con la mejor ropa q tenía un vestido largo azul con el maquillaje y peinado la habían hecho un ángel. Harry entró a la habitación y al verla así sonrió. Quedaron ellos 2 solos en la habitación

- Wow te ves preciosa -dijo acariciando su cabello rojizo fuego. 

- Gracias – dijo ella

- Te amo- dijo Harry

- Y yo a ti- le contesto ella- ¿Harry q haces amor?- al ver que estaba pasando sus dedos por cada línea de su rostro.

- Grabando tu rostro en mi corazón- la beso.- ¿lista para la cena? – Ginny asintió el la tomó en sus brazos y bajaron al comedor donde todos esperaban la puso en una silla con cuidado la cena estuvo tranquila todos hablaban como siempre Fred y George con sus bromas hacían reír a la pequeña Lily todos platicaban amenamente como si nada. Ginny no pudo disfrutar mas esto el hecho de q la trataran normalmente la hizo olvidar todo cuando ya era muy de noche y Ginny ya estaba muy cansada.

- Cariño ya es hora de dormir te ves cansada- le dijo Harry ella se despidió de cada uno tal vez solo era un presentimiento pero quería hacerlo cuando llego el turno de la pequeña Lily ella la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo.

- Mi niña, aunque seguramente no me recordaras yo te quise mucho y...en donde quiera q vaya estaré presente yo se que cuando crezcas serás una muy buena persona tal y como lo es papa y se q cuidaras de el como yo lo hubiera hecho- era demasiado para Harry no lo soportaba no soportaba verla así- Te quiero pequeñita – Ginny le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se la dio a Hermione. Todos desaparecieron a sus respectivas casas Harry cargó a Ginny de vuelta al dormitorio y la recostó estaba muy oscuro solo alumbraba la luz de una vela. Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

- Harry...- lo llamo Ginny.

- Dime mi princesa – le dijo el inmediatamente con dulzura.

- En mi diario hay una carta que le escribí a Lily, por favor dásela cuando creas que ella tenga la edad necesaria para entender….¿lo harás?

El asintió al no poder hablar por tener un nudo en la garganta- lo prometo-

-Harry, ¿me abrazas? Quisiera sentirte cerca de mi.- el sonrió y la tomo con cuidado era tan frágil la puso sobre sus piernas y ella se recostó en su pecho. Se relajó en su abrazo y cerró los ojos, su respiración era lenta, pero en aquel momento no había lugar en el preferiría estar.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

- Te amo – le dijo el

- Y yo a ti- le contesto- No tienes idea de cuanto, no te preocupes, te cuidaré desde donde quiera que esté.- le dijo ella y él no pudo resistirlo, se acerco sosteniéndola de la espalda y la besó, mientras la besaba, Ginny sonrió en su boca dando un último aliento antes de perder conciencia y vida. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.  
- ¿Ginny?- pregunto Harry moviéndola violentamente no podía no ella no.  
- GINNY! Por favor, no me abandones, no te vayas...- ella había muerto Harry se aferró al cuerpo si vida no podía soportarlo quería morir con ella llorando unos minutos unas horas ¿q mas da? Sobre el cuerpo de Ginny le dijo- nunca te olvidare te amo cuidare bien de nuestra hija lo prometo- se levantó de la silla y la acomodó en la cama.

- Te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar, en donde quiera que te encuentres.- le dio un beso en la frente- Cuidaré de Lily, sólo te pido que tu nos cuides a ambos.


	4. Epilogue

**NA: EL EPILOGO ESTA BASADO E INSPIRADO EN LA NOVELA DE JAMES PATTERSON "SUAZANNE'S DIARY FOR NICHOLAS"  
**

**Epílogo**

Harry Potter difícilmente podía creer lo que veía, su única hija tenía ya 17 años era mayor de edad, no había mayor orgullo en su vida que esa niña. Al crecer se había tornado más y más parecida a su madre, era como ver su vivo retrato. Lo único que le había heredado a él fueron sus ojos y su habilidad para atraer los problemas. Harry sonrió al verla riendo con sus amigas y tomada de la mano de un joven, frunció el entrecejo, ya tendrían que hablar de aquello después. Aquel era su último día en Hogwarts, su graduación. Como había pasado el tiempo, los años no le habían tenido consideración alguna, su cabello antes completamente negro azabache ahora tenía algunas cuantas canas, y su rostro reflejaba una madurez y seriedad que lo hacían parecer por completo diferente, las líneas en su rostro comenzaban a definirse y a pesar de todo aquello no podía sentirse más feliz al ver a la niña de sus ojos más que contenta que nunca. Se había convertido en una sanadora, y él estaba seguro que muy en el fondo era por su deseo de ayudar a la gente enferma tal y como le hubiese gustado ayudar a su madre. Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en Ginny de nuevo, sin duda él había cumplido su promesa había cuidado de Lily tal y como Ginny lo hubiese hecho. Sin duda había sido difícil al principio, había caído en la peor depresión, y aún, después de todos aquellos años no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado salir de todo aquello. Educar a Lily había sido más difícil de lo que habría creído, probablemente si se hubiera tratado de un barón se le hubiera hecho un poco más fácil pero no había sido así y Harry había pasado rápidamente de cambiar pañales, comprarle dulces, enviarla a Hogwarts a tremendas crisis de adolescencia y eso sin contar los tremendos líos que Lily había causado en Hogwarts, una Potter sin duda alguna.

"¡Papi!" Harry volvió a la realidad al sentir a su hija abrazándolo cariñosamente.

"Felicidades princesa, no puedo ni siquiera expresar lo orgulloso que estoy de ti." Le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

"Gracias, papá, jamás lo hubiera hecho sin ti…¿pero y la tía Hermione y Ron? Muero por verlos papá y a mis primos…¿podríamos pasar a la madriguera?" le preguntó con voz emocionada, los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron con emoción ante aquello.

"De hecho, señorita…se algo acerca de cierta fiesta que se llevará acabo en la madriguera…." Le dijo el con voz cariñosa mirándola con alegría, Lily siempre había amado a su familia y él siempre había tratado de darle aquel ambiente cálido, puesto que él había crecido sin uno.

"Bueno….¿pues que esperamos?" le dijo impacientemente jalándolo de la capa como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo dulces impacientemente, con la intención de sacarlo del gran comedor en dónde muchos de sus compañeros aún estaban siendo felicitados.

"ejem, ejem…" cuando ambos ya se habían dado la vuelta, un joven atrás de ellos con cabello castaño oscuro sonrió y miró al piso. Harry en definitiva no podría pasar por alto lo sonrojada que se había puesto Lily, idénticamente a como solía hacerlo su madre, y sin duda eso se debía a que dicho joven había sido el que había estado sosteniendo su mano tan sólo hacía unos minutos. "¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte, Lily?" le preguntó él joven, un poco incómodo al parecer por la presencia de Harry, quien había levantado la ceja inquisitivamente y miraba entre ambos. Lily estaba sonrojada a más no poder y miró a su padre con timidez.

"Papá, él es David Finnegan, Dave, mi papá…" le dijo ella sonriéndole. Harry asintió un poco, sintiéndose él mismo bastante incómodo. Le extendió la mano al joven un poco renuentemente, pero finalmente la estrechó.

"¿Finnegan¿Cómo en Seamus Finnegan?" preguntó tratando de no sonar terriblemente áspero.

David sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Se que mi padre tuvo el placer de conocerlo…" dijo el joven que ahora ya tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Harry.

"Viejos tiempos…Lily te espero afuera, un placer David…" sin más ni más se dio la vuelta tratando de evadir el tremendo sentimiento de vergüenza, confusión y un poco de celos paternales al ver a su hija besar suavemente al susodicho en los labios. Harry negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro cansado. Quizá si Ginny estuviera con él todo aquello se le haría más fácil…

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tocó la puerta de la recámara de su hija, después de la larga fiesta en la madriguera ambos habían quedado exhaustos, y Lily tenía que empacar ya que se mudaría a su propio apartamento, a Harry esto lo hacía sentir terriblemente triste, sin embargo sabía que era algo que debía hacerse.

Lily abrió la puerta sonriente, su cabello rojo oscuro, quizá un poco más oscuro que el de su madre y sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría.

"Lils, sólo quería darte las buenas noches y decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti cariño…" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

"Papá….lo sé….no era necesario que me lo dijeras….todo te lo debo a ti" ella sonrió abrazándolo.

"Hay…otra cosa que quiero darte, un regalo….se que quizá debí dártelo antes pero…no había encontrado el momento o el valor de hacerlo." Le dijo con voz suave, la sonrisa de la pelirroja murió al instante y lo miró con incertidumbre. Tomando de sus manos un diario, parecía tener varios años, sin embargo parecía estar sumamente cuidado. "Era de tu madre….me pidió que te lo entregara….antes de que ella….muriera…" le dijo su voz súbitamente triste. Los ojos de Lily brillaron con lágrimas contenidas pero sonrió, sabía lo mucho que a ambos les dolía hablar de esa mujer a quien ella no tuve el gusto de conocer. "Al final hay dos cartas….quizá deberías empezar por ellas, cariño, te quiero buenas noches, princesa" le dijo antes de darle otro beso suave en la mejilla y cerrar la puerta tras el. Había llevado a cabo la última promesa que aún le debía a Ginny, cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar un par de lágrimas y caminó hacia su solitaria habitación.

´------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se encontró a sí misma sosteniendo el diario fuertemente y mirándolo inciertamente, incluso con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía si quería conocer más acerca de aquella mujer que había visto en fotografías o sólo conformarse con su imagen, el aroma que había en su ropa guardada, y con los breves relatos de su padre. Lily suspiró y abrió el diario hasta el final, distinguió una primera caligrafía que no conocía hasta aquel momento….se le nublaron los ojos al comenzar a leer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi preciosa niña:

Me duele pensar en la razón por la que estés leyendo este diario ¿sabes? Lo he escrito por hace ya mucho tiempo. Mi dulce Lily, la vida de mamá ha tenido sus capítulos oscuros, pero también unos muy bellos. Mi preciosa niña, si le he pedido a tu papá que te lo entregara cuando pudieras comprender es porque creo que es una manera de que me conozcas, ya que no puedo estar a tu lado físicamente. Y de cierta manera, desde que supe que venías en camino lo escribí para ti, porque sin duda en donde quiera que yo esté estoy a tu lado…aunque no me puedas ver.

Mi princesita, en este momento puedo escuchar a tu papá tratando de arrullarte como yo lo hago…me da gracia como se queja porque dice que nunca puede hacerlo, si lo vieras Lily…lo hace tan bien aunque diga que no es cierto.

Mi dulce Lily, tu papá es lo único que me tranquiliza ahora porque se que él te cuidará como yo no podré hacerlo. Ahora eres tan pequeñita, apenas ayer jugué contigo, me gustaría poder jugar contigo más pero mamá se pone más débil día a día y tu padre…¡bueno tu padre es insufrible cuando se preocupa! En cuanto me ve cansada me persuade para que me vaya a recostar…no lo puedo culpar, es un ángel, nos cuida mucho Lily tanto a ti como a mí, no podría dejarte en mejores manos mi princesita.

Has de saber que confío en tu papá y que confío también en las decisiones que el pueda tomar, inclusive si eso significa que busque una nueva mamá para ti. No sabes lo mucho que me duele pensar en cuando vayas a Hogwarts, tu primera fiesta, tu primer beso, tu primer novio….ay mi niña me duele tanto que no podré compartir todo aquello contigo. Nunca dudes de mi cariño por ti mi preciosa princesita, jamás lo hagas. _Te amo de aquí al fin del mundo y de regreso. Te amo de aquí a las estrellas. Te amo de aquí al fin del tiempo_. Nunca lo olvides princesita, _te amo de aquí a la luna y más aya. _

Vaya…creo que papá al final logró dormirte porque he dejado de escuchar tus llantos, camino hacia tu cuarto y lo veo recostándote, se ve tan dulce…mejor me regresaré rápidamente a mi recámara porque si papá me ve me regañará por estar de pie. Ya no me deja hacer casi nada en estos tiempos, pero no podemos culparlo mi bebé, tu papá está preocupado.

…Hace horas que llevas dormida y tu papá también, yo sigo escribiendo porque sólo ahora puedo hacerlo. Ay mi Lily preciosa, tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo de dejarte a ti y a papá¿sabes? Puedo decir que serás la única razón por la que papá estará feliz cuando yo ya no esté, mucho me temo que así será. Se que te cuidará y que llegado el momento tu cuidarás de él. Los amo mucho a los dos mi hija querida, en donde quiera que yo esté mientras tu lees esto, es importante que lo sepas.

Pase lo que pase Lily, sigue a tu corazón, es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, y se valiente mi niña preciosa, aunque siendo hija de tu padre se que siempre lo serás, lo eres desde el día en que naciste cuando todos los sanadores creyeron que jamás podría suceder naciste…siendo una luchadora desde ese momento. Nunca olvides que tu mamá te cuidará, cuando llores ahí estaré, cuando estés en problemas o tengas miedo yo te vigilaré y donde quiera que esté siempre rezaré por ti y porque encuentres tu bien.

Encuentra tu felicidad Lily, encuentra amistad, pero más que nada encuentra el amor, es lo que más deseo para ti. Porque Lily, cariño, el amor es capaz de salvarnos a todos. Disfruta de la vida mi princesita como yo hubiera querido que lo hicieras. Te amo siempre tenme en tu mente y tu corazón porque yo te tendré en los míos.

Con inmenso amor

Mamá.

Mi querida y dulce Lily; es papá.

Mi niña querida¿te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero¿Lo preciosa que eres para mí? Pues bueno lo acabo de hacer. Eres la mejor pequeña niña por la que yo hubiera podido esperar. Te quiero tanto.

La noche de ayer algo pasó, y esa es la razón por la que estoy escribiendo en este diario y no tu mamá.

Siento la necesidad de escribir esto. No sé nada en este momento, sólo que tengo que desahogarme de alguna manera. Tengo que escribirte esto a ti, así como he descubierto que mamá lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

Los papás y sus hijas debemos hablar muy seguido, muchos papás como yo tenemos miedo de mostrar nuestras emociones, pero yo no quisiera que tu y yo fuéramos así. Me gustaría, mi dulce niña, siempre poderte decir todo.

Pero esto es tan difícil para mí.

Es la cosa más difícil que le he tenido que decir a alguien. Ay Lily, Lily. ¿Cómo puedo decirte esto¿Cómo puedo escribir esto?

Mamá se fue al cielo, princesita. Su corazón, que era tan grande, tan especial no pudo soportar más y dejo de latir. Murió en mis brazos, es una imagen que no me puedo quitar de mi cabeza, y una que no quisiera tener en estos momentos. Dios, sólo quisiera verla una vez más. ¿Es eso mucho pedir¿Es tan ilógico? A mi no me lo parece.

Amaba a Ginny muchísimo, y no puedo decirte lo maravilloso que es amar a alguien, y que milagrosamente, te ame de la misma manera o incluso más.

Era la persona más generosa y noble que he conocido, la más cariñosa, la más compasiva cuando alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Pero era muy fuerte en muchísimas maneras. Creo que eso es lo que más me gustaba de ella…su fuerza y sus ganas de vivir. Era también muy graciosa. Podría hacer una broma ahora mismo, Se que lo haría. Y quizá lo esté haciendo. _¿Estás sonriendo, mi Gin? _Me gustaría pensar que lo estás haciendo.

Fui al cementerio hoy, uno muy cercano al que fue el hogar de tu madre antes de que se casara conmigo. Y ahí escogí el lugar especial de mamá. Era tan joven, tenía tan sólo 23 años. Que tristeza, mi niña, que impensable, que pena…que pérdida. Ahora estoy tan enojado y me dan estas ganas irracionales de _romper _ _algo. _

Esta noche me senté a lado de tu cuna a verte dormir y esa bailarina musical que tanto te gusta comenzó a tocar. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas con mamá? Yo si lo hago, mi bebé. Ambas estaban tan contentas, Ginny tenía ese brillo en su mirada tan suyo, y tu…tu princesita nos lanzabas aquellos soniditos parecidos a una risotada, mamá y yo solíamos decir que desde que naciste puedes sonreír…aunque nadie nos cree. Y ahora mi niña, estás dormida, tan dulcemente.

Ay Lily, me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo a la semana pasada, el mes pasado, el año pasado. No creo que pueda soportar el mañana.

Me gustaría que esto tuviera un final feliz.

¿Sabes? Hay una imagen que sigue viniendo a mi cabeza. Captura quien es ella y lo que era tan especial y único de ella. Una noche que llegué tarde a casa con problemas y malhumorado, mamá estaba enferma y ya sabíamos que venías en camino y yo estaba muy preocupado. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Nos hizo una cena deliciosa, y se arregló de una manera que aún en mis recuerdos suspiro por ella, me hizo reír tanto esa noche, nos mimaba tanto mi Lily.

Veo su foto junto a ti en tu habitación, y tengo este vacío en mi pecho. Hubo un tiempo cuando yo jamás podía llorar, pero ahora parece que lo hago todo el tiempo. Quiero pensar que se me acabarán las lágrimas por ella, pero nunca lo hacen. Hace tiempo solía pensar que no era de hombres llorar, ahora se que no es así.

Camino desesperadamente de habitación en habitación tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde pueda sentirme en paz. De alguna manera siempre termino aquí, a lado de tu cuna mirándote dormir, sentado en la vieja mecedora que tu mamá solía usar para arrullarte, para cantarte o para contarte historias para que durmieras. Yo jamás logré ni lograré dormirte como ella…

Es tiempo de contarte una historia, Lily. Una historia que yo voy a compartir sólo contigo. De hecho es la historia más triste de todas y la que más trabajo me ha costado contar. Siento que no puedo respirar en este momento.

Hace años, cuando tenía niño, aprendí mi propia verdad. Mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía tan sólo 1 año, ni si quiera los recuerdo…ni si quiera pude haberles dicho adiós. Por años la muerte de mis padres me ha perseguido. He perdido a tantas personas queridas, Lily. Parece ser ese mi destino. Cuando tu mamá tenía tan sólo 15 años ella y yo comenzamos a salir ¿sabes? Yo comencé a tomarle un cariño enorme, pero un cariño de adolescentes al final, sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarme a Voldemort pronto (una historia que te contaré cuando lo crea necesario) ¿y sabes que hice? Le pedí que se alejara de mí, la dejé sola por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de perderla. Tenía miedo, Lily. Tu grande y fuerte papá tenía miedo de que alguien a quien el amara pudiera morir. Creo que por eso jamás me casé con nadie hasta que me re encontré con tu madre…ese es el secreto que nunca he dicho, ni siquiera a ella se lo dije.

Alcanzo con una mano tu mejilla dentro de tu cuna y la acaricio. Me inclino y te beso la frente, mi pequeña. Acaricio tu cabello rojo fuego como el de tu madre pero es desordenado como el mía, lo siento mi niña. Sonríes pero aún duermes, una de tus sonrisas vale el universo entero. Esa es la verdad.

Ay mi querida niña, mi dulce princesita. Mi dulce y querida bebé. La extraño tanto…extraño tanto a tu mamá. Necesito escuchar su risa de nuevo. Me duele no poder mirar sus preciosos ojos cafés que me recuerdan al chocolate. Me muero por darle un beso y abrazarla. Extraño verla jugando contigo o arrullándote para dormir.

Pero ¿acaso no tengo suerte de haberla conocido¿Acaso no tengo suerte de que ella te haya tenido? Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte mi dulce niña, para cuidarte como ella lo hubiera hecho. Ella te quiere, siempre te quiso. ¿Acaso no tenemos suerte mi dulce princesita de haberla tenido junto a nosotros al menos por poco tiempo?

Antes de morir me pidió que te entregara su diario cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente…y esta noche sólo quería escribirte la realidad de lo que ocurrió por más cruel y dolorosa que sea.

Con amor,

Papá.

Lily sollozó dejando caer varias lágrimas sobre aquellas páginas…se aferró al diario tratando de recuperar un poco de fuerzas. Se recostó sobre su cama, si que había tenido suerte….ahora tenía la posibilidad de conocer un poco más acerca de su madre y eso era precisamente lo que le brindaría calma. Lentamente comenzó a leer el diario, pasando las páginas rápidamente…y así conociendo a la mujer que le dio la vida.

FIN


End file.
